Raph's hurt
by Annie Park
Summary: One night, April saw him through the window. Wounded and barely standing, she decided to help him. What could happen? [One-Shot]. Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


_**Author:** Annie._

 _ **Characters:** [Raphael Hamato, April O'Neil]_

 _ **Rating:** T._

 _ **Disclaimer:** The characters and everything recognizable of the serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, is owned by its creators, and Nick._

 _ **Summary:** One night, April saw him through the window. Wounded and barely standing, she decided to help him. What could happen?_

 _ **Author's note [AN]:** Well, three days away. I suppose I could give you a million excuses, but that's not my style. The truth is that these days have been busy, but my problems are others. Seriously I regret absent! Well, I don't think this is the best I've ever written, really. But I think I owed them something, so here it is._

 _Not much to say about the story. Only that was spinning in my head every night and I never knew accommodate. But here it is, and I think that is acceptable this own way. I love this couple for many reasons and I love writing about it, as you may have noticed. Especially because I enjoy every hint of what sounds real._

 _Oh, another thing. I don't think this story really fit within the classification "T", but I have read many fanfics T that seem K. And many fanfics K that seem T. So, this is T because I'm paranoid. Haha._

 _Read, please!_

* * *

It was about half past two in the morning.

She looked away and fixed her eyes on the portable clock. 2:48 a.m. She yawned. Her eyes watered from the effort to stay awake, but at least it was worth watching Harry Potter marathon late. Yes, she was a little geek sometimes.

She had changed the channel to Warner in the morning and discovered the _small_ marathon. She could not resist, if she was honest with herself. At the end of the eighth film, she had the emotion vibrating in her body yet. Who would have thought that Harry survives? She bet that J.K. Rowling would be the largest and writer willing to put great a villain as a survivor and winner. Yes, well. That is until she finished the book. Voldemort had lost by a failure of his plan, anyway.

However, it is not as if she had hated the ending. Ron and Hermione ended up together, what bliss. And it was clever how they had managed to win at the end, so do not complain.

After finishing the marathon, she changed the TV channel to Telehit. There was a marathon of metal and pop music, so she turned the volume up to sixty and went into the bathroom. Who shower at two in the morning? She.

Sure, these were the reason why the neighbors complained that she was scandalous when her aunt was not around. Her aunt had gone to Miami on business and on _her own_. Her aunt trusted her. And besides, her aunt was twice her scandalous.

She looked in the mirror. The lines under the eyes, the cheeks, the freckles. Lank red hair behind her shoulders.

The redhead wet hair was sent to one side and shook her. Outside it was raining heavily, and the raindrops hard rattled the window of his room. The wind seeped below the frame and made strange sounds: whistles and shrieks that seemed extravagant dance arrhythmic discordant melody.

At first, like a heavy, rigid thinking, she believed that the vibration of the window was the work of wind or storm. But when she looked behind her reflection in the mirror, she could see the blurred shadow behind the glass.

Instinctively, her feet moved rapidly toward the window. She turned immediately and ran to the balcony. When she burst open, she realized that the shadow was her friend, with green eyes and skin the same color.

"Raphael!" She screamed.

The rain lashed with energy and almost made him fall to the side. She looked at him: tired and collapsed, it was held on both feet at the hands of fate, with tight ankles and knees trembling. He seemed dizzy and uniform at the same time, somehow. So she, seeing his lack of movement, reached out and plunged into the darkness that lay behind her window.

The water ran over the skin, tickling. She warned the heaviness of her shoes and clothes, and knew that she was already at its peak. She was soaked to the bone, but at least managed to Raphael was inside.

When she stood at a considerable distance from the balcony and the glass was sealed, she looked both hands. In just minutes, the skin was wrinkled like raisins in syrup.

"What...?" She began.

And then she saw him. She saw Raph. He was a mixture of insomnia at three in the morning with school Tuesday at seven in the morning. Well... Worse than that.

Drooping eyelids swollen left eye soaked. And with bruises and scars here and there. It seemed that he forced his body to stand, and she gave almost afraid to exhale for fear that he will swing and hit the ground.

Printing was hit sharply.

"My God!" she screamed "What happened?!"

Turtle leaned forward and coughed. A guttural and harsh sound. When he removed his hand from his mouth, she could see blood.

He was coughing up blood! My God!

Her eyes bulged until he grabbed her wrist and said something to the arm.

"Water," he growled.

"Water!" she exclaimed, still alarmed. "Yes!"

She pointed to the edge of her bed forefinger and shouted: "Shit. Shit. Shit." She turned and looked at him. "Sit. I will be right back."

She darted down the hall and into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and protein bars. She put bars on the parapet of marble and traveled to the dishwasher. She opened the hot water faucet and bowl dipped below the strip of water.

She ran and went into the bathroom. She slid the wall mirror to one side and looked at the gate behind him. Where were the damn pills?

 _"Not this. This either. Why my aunt has that?"_

Until she found. She did not know the name of the drug, but those capsules had always taken the body pain and fever. It was a blessing. Also she accommodated some bandages and ointment in her hands. And she managed to entangle the first aid kit to her opposite arm.

She did not know how she did it, maybe the tension or nervousness pushed the speed limit; but when she could think of, she was already kneeling in front of Raphael with the bowl of water, pills, ointments and medicine cabinet. Maybe it took less than two minutes or maybe not, but she knew she had not taken so long because he was just sitting when she arrived.

She did not know if her arms had grown or had improved agility, because nothing dropped during the trip to her room.

She handed the bottle of water she had also managed to bring and he winced when he took, but did not complain aloud. She guessed that cold water would make a tremendous bad to him, considering the temperature of his body, so had taken a bottle refrigerator that had just gotten an hour ago. It would not be hot anyway. She figured it would be cool, would do well to his throat.

She vibrated adrenaline in her veins and ran through the arteries to the heart pumping. Probably this not was adrenaline, but anguish. Perhaps that was why her pulse increased with such magnitude as the temperature of a motor under a scorching sun.

However, she forced herself to calm down, not wanting to alarm him.

She removed the clothes in her closet and looked for a small towel. That will serve to clean wounds of Raph.

"Okay," she muttered, returning with him. "I'll clean your wounds. Stand still, will you?"

He made no move in response. Probably because the question had been absurdly silly. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly, with tense muscles.

"Raph..." she told him, anxiously, "you tell me if anything hurts, right?"

As he did not reply, concern stung her skin and forced her to hurry.

She dipped the cloth with warm water and smiled slightly, concern in her eyes. She knew with certainty that Raphael would not get her out of nowhere unless it was not an emergency, and that worried she immensely.

 _And to think that recently hummed "Animals" of Martin Garrix peacefully. To think that a few minutes ago had just seen an extremely good movie marathon. And to think that she was suffering from an uncontrollable anxiety now._

She carefully examined the wounds on the arms and legs (none in the shell) and ruled which were deeper. Which she was cleaned first. Alcohol, water and cotton. The delicacy with she which carried out the act, did nothing but expand over time; but she did not dare to hurt him.

Raphael made strange faces from time to time, when the cloth was going through the skin and dried blood, but he did not complain. As much as he wrinkled brow and clench his fingers into the palm of his hands.

And then something strange happened.

April was so focused that she did not realize that Raph admired her carefully and cautiously from his position. She got up fastidiousness and sat next to him.

At the time April passed an alcohol wipe his neck, he reached out and took her hair. He did it carefully, and pulled her close. But he didn't say anything.

April paused for a moment and froze in place, not knowing what to do. His fingers poked her scalp with grace and tenderness.

"Sorry," she whispered when she had finished. "I'm not very good at this."

Her voice trembled and decided to hide her feelings in a corner of her body.

How is it that suddenly popped the top concern? How is it that, suddenly, he marveled that?

It was not ordinary.

Then, almost as if he could read her thoughts, very captivating way and emergent, he smiled. Virtually all he did was to raise both corners of the lips half centimeter; but that's filled with relief.

She rummaged among the things that had brought and searched the ointment. When she found it, opened it and rubbed it between her fingers. It was cold and creamy. And it smelled of lavender with alcohol, for some reason. She gently stroked scaly skin with her fingers and applied ointment to his friend; she went through all his deep wounds and she could swear that he shuddered at the touch. That made her nervous. She could feel his breath on her neck, although he was at a considerable distance.

Then, she took the medicine chest bands and strong and skillfully wrapped around each of the wounds. It took a while, and none of them spoke at that moment. However, April could hear her breathing normalization and regularization could feel her pulse. Raphael's hand never left her hair, and that sent ants through the spine that she had to ignore.

When she had finished with the wounds of his body completely, she sank into the mattress next to him and took his face with both hands. She examined closely the eyelids and eyes, frowning and squinting.

Raphael then thrust his hand into her hair and pulled her to him so that she could feel his breath. It smelled strange, like mint with something toxic.

He widened his eyelids and looked into her eyes.

"You're wet hair," he muttered. Which it was obvious, but he said it with such a sweet voice that drunken ears of April.

Her blood swirled cheeks because of the distance between them. However, she did not dare go more than a millimeter.

"Yeah, well... That's what happens when…"

He looked intently, as if her answer was very interesting. And she fell. The mind was blocked and remained on tenterhooks.

Why he had pupils dilated? She had not noticed before. He kept the wild and sparkling eyes. And the enormous pupils, well.

"When..." she repeated, but drowned in midsentence. And she could not continue.

Her breath stirred. She thought of Raphael. She thought of him in a way she had never done. She thought his eyes, in his captivating green eyes were completely perfect. On the way his muscles tense to hit something. In his smile. In his magnificent, gorgeous smile. She thought he was hurt, and that he was touching her. And something inside the invaded, something warm and glowing. She did not know what it was, and did not want to find out.

She was fifteen, demons. Both were fifteen years and were friends. Both had seen in a while and she had never realized she felt this _weird thing_ in the stomach when he was around.

"Raph..." she pleaded.

He approached. It was freezing.

"I... I..."

Raphael stroked her cheek and stayed there. A one centimeter away, admiring her. She looked again at his eyes; she looked at his dilated pupils and his wounds along the face. And actually it dropped her like a stone in the stomach.

"I... to bring ice," she said. "To the eye."

She slid her hand between them and pushed just a little.

She stood trembling and slipped through it, to the kitchen.

Within minutes, Raphael lay lying in her bed breathing regularly, with bandages on the body, eyes closed and an ice pack on his face.

April tried to ignore the heartbeat. And she tried to ignore the little voice in her head that repeated again and again that he, Raph, was really handsome.

"You're okay?" She asked.

She was not sure that he would answer, but she needed to say.

Raphael laughed and shrugged laconically.

"Not much," he replied.

Then he smiled slightly.

"But I'm better."

"I'm glad," she said sincerely. "What happened?"

Raphael sighed heavily, as if remembering that it hurt terribly. Not as much as it hurt her chest a few seconds ago nerves.

"Well," he began hoarsely. "I was on night patrol."

"With your brothers?"

"No" he refuted. "It's supposed I to go with Casey, but the very bloody dude did not appear all night."

April rolled her eyes widened. _Jones. The very arrogant freed Raphael amid a patrol that nearly cost him his life. What a jerk._

"And... well, at first there was no action. But suddenly appeared a Purple Dragons and I, you know, I just thought: Wow, these idiots are my dinner. Thanks, I was hungry."

He laughed.

"At the time it sounded good in my head."

She smiled. More pity and tenderness that for fun.

"Still it does."

"Don't have compassion to me. It sounds terrible... But anyway, the point is that I thought it was a breeze. And they were... The first ten."

April opened her eyes wide and let out a gasp.

"But," he continued, "Then appeared others ten. And others. And I did not have weapons because I had forgotten. And I was stubborn enough to not run away, because I said to myself: Come on, Raph, just are the Purple Dragons."

He groaned.

"And then, they threw me a kind of gas. A drug. And I was blinded. And, well, obviously it drugged me."

April choked.

"Actually," he whispered, his voice pained, "I think I'm still drugged because you... because you and I... because, well, you're really..."

He drowned in prayer and she could ensure that closed his mouth abruptly.

She blushed at the memory so close to her.

"And... there I was," he said, in an altered voice: "blind, drugged, unarmed and facing a handful of Dragons. And... you get the idea, because I ended up here."

"Sorry," it was her automatic response, but did not sound very well once out of her mouth.

"Do not worry, it will happen to me."

Then he got up, sat down, and looked at her.

He said nothing, but his eyes penetrated charmingly. _Oh no. Not again._ Because something told her deep down that if he does that, sure she kissed him.

"You want something to eat?" She asked, after a while. Her voice sounded upset, but pretended not to notice.

He smiled, getting the message.

"No."

Raphael crawled to get near her. He stretched, and then... hugged her.

His hands around her waist and his fingers stroked her back. _It is the drug, is the drug._ He squeezed between him and buried his face in her hair. _It is the drug, is the drug._

He breathed. Again and again until April felt tickled in the neck and the breath caught completely. And she forgot how to do it; she forgot how to breathe again. Her stomach lurched and heart pounded in her chest so hard that she was sure he could hear it. However, if he heard it, he had the grace and courtesy of not mentioning it.

"Thanks," he muttered, before turning away. _It is the drug._

April looked at a couple of seconds until her eyes stung with shame.

"I think..." she mumbled, "I'll tell your brothers you'll stay here tonight."

"It is not necessary."

She steeled herself and took his hand.

"I tell them."

But she withdrew immediately.

Despite how much she had to shake her legs, she got up and walked out. She touched the switch and the room went dark. She did not fire him because her voice no longer out.

Before leaving, she heard the mattress creak under the weight of Raph, and a bubble of relief filled her chest.

It would not hurt to sleep on the couch tonight. She misses her bed, that was certain. But she doesn't think she could stand being with Raph in _the same bed_ a whole damn night. She would die of shame.

When she took the landline comfortable and had the opportunity to have a look in the mirror, she was ashamed. A furious blush adorned her cheeks and she still felt chest accelerated pulse.

Raphael was drugged. He'd embraced her by a pulse of drugs. And she did not like to do it, of course not... was simple compassion.

 _That was. Yes. That was it._

Although... then why she was shaking her legs?

Shit.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hey. I hope you liked it and also, I hope this has rewarded a minimum my absence. I promise that I write tomorrow._

 _If you get here, thank you very, very much! And don't forget to leave me a review. Please, please, don't make me suffer and let me know your opinion._

 _I know this is somewhat out of place and that is probably not very good, but have compassion, haha._

 _¿Tomatoes, flowers? You know I'm allergic to tomatoes! Huh?_

 _Good. I love you, little people!_

 _Read more! Haha._

 _OH. SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS!_

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

 _ **Autora:** Annie._

 _ **Personajes:** [Raphael Hamato, April O'Neil]_

 _ **Rating:** T._

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes y todo lo reconocible a la serie de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, es propiedad de sus creadores, y de Nick._

 _ **Resumen:** Una noche, April lo vio por la ventana. Herido y apenas en pie, ella decidió ayudarlo. ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar?_

 _ **Nota del Autor [AN]:** Bueno, tres días ausente. Supongo que podría darles un millón de excusas, pero ese no es mi estilo. La verdad es que estos días he estado ocupada, pero mis problemas son ajenos a ustedes. ¡Lamento en serio ausentarme! Y bueno, yo no creo que esto sea lo mejor que he escrito, realmente. Pero yo creo que ya les debía algo, así que aquí está._

 _No hay mucho que decir acerca de la historia. Sólo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza todas las noches y nunca supe acomodarla. Pero aquí está, y creo que es aceptable a su manera. Esta pareja me encanta por muchísimas razones y me encanta escribir sobre ella, como se habrán dado cuenta. Sobre todo porque disfruto cada atisbo de lo que suena real._

 _Ah, otra cosa. Yo no creo que esta historia en serio quepa dentro de la clasificación "T", pero he leído muchísimos fanficts T que parecen K. Y muchos fanficts K que parecen T. Así que, este es T porque soy paranoica. Haha._

 _¡Lean, please!_

* * *

Eran alrededor de las dos y media de la madrugada.

Ella miró hacia un lado y fijó sus ojos en el reloj portátil. 2:48 am. Bostezó. Los ojos le lagrimeaban por el esfuerzo de quedarse despierta, pero al menos había valido la pena observar el maratón de Harry Potter hasta tarde. Sí, ella era una pequeña friki a veces.

Había cambiado de canal a Warner en la mañana y había descubierto el _pequeño_ maratón. No pudo resistirse, si era sincera con ella misma. Al final de la octava película, tenía la emoción vibrando en su cuerpo todavía. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Harry sobreviviría? Ella apostaba que J. K. Rowling iba a ser la escritora más grande y estupenda dispuesta en poner a un villano como sobreviviente y triunfador. Sí, bueno. Eso hasta que terminó el libro. Voldemort había perdido por una falla en su plan, de todos modos.

Sin embargo, no es como si ella hubiera odiado el final. Ron y Hermione terminaron juntos, qué dicha. Y era ingenioso cómo es que habían logrado vencer al final, así que no se quejaba.

Al terminar el maratón, ella había cambiado el canal del televisor a Telehit. Había un maratón de música metálica y pop, así que subió el volumen arriba de sesenta y se metió al baño. ¿Quién se ducha a las dos de la madrugada? Pues ella.

Seguro era por eso que los vecinos se quejaban de que era escandalosa cuando su tía no estaba cerca. Su tía se había ido a Miami a un viaje de negocios y por _su_ cuenta. Su tía confiaba en ella. Y además, se diría así misma presuntuosa si no mencionaba el hecho de que su tía era el doble de escandalosa que ella.

Se miró al espejo. Las líneas debajo de los ojos, las mejillas, las pecas. El cabello lacio y rojo detrás de sus hombros.

La pelirroja se mandó el cabello mojado hacia un lado y se lo sacudió. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban con fuerza la ventana de su habitación. El viento se filtraba por debajo del marco y hacía ruidos extraños: silbidos y chillidos extravagantes que parecían danzar una melodía arrítmica y discordante.

Al principio, como un pensamiento pesado y rígido, creyó que el vibrar de la ventana era obra del viento, o de la tormenta. Pero cuando se asomó por detrás de su reflejo en el espejo, pudo ver la sombra que se desdibujaba por detrás del cristal.

Por instinto, sus pies se movieron vertiginosamente hacia la ventana. Se giró de forma inmediata y corrió al balcón. Cuando abrió de un golpe, se dio cuenta de que la sombra era un amigo suyo, de ojos verdes y piel del mismo color.

—¡Raphael! —gritó.

La lluvia lo azotaba con energía y casi lo hacía caer hacia un lado. Ella lo miró: fatigado y desmoronado, se sostenía en ambos pies por obra de suerte, con los tobillos tensos y las rodillas temblorosas. Parecía mareado e uniforme al mismo tiempo, de algún modo. Así que ella, al ver su falta de movimiento, alargó el brazo y se sumergió en la oscuridad que yacía detrás de su ventana.

El agua le corrió por encima de la piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Advirtió la pesadez de sus zapatos y de su ropa, y supo que ésta ya estaba en su punto máximo. Se empapó hasta los huesos, pero al menos logró que Raphael estuviera adentro.

Cuando se situó a una considerable distancia del balcón y el cristal estuvo sellado, ella se miró ambas manos. En tan sólo unos minutos, la piel se le había arrugado como pasas en almíbar.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó.

Y entonces lo vio. A Raph. Era una mezcla de insomnio a las tres de la madrugada con día martes de escuela a las siete de la mañana. Bueno… Peor que eso.

Párpados caídos, ojo izquierdo hinchado, empapado. Y con moretones y cicatrices aquí y allá. Parecía que obligaba a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie, y a ella casi le dio miedo exhalar por temor a que se balanceara y cayera al suelo.

La impresión la azotó bruscamente.

—¡Dios mío! —chilló—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La tortuga se inclinó hacia delante y tosió. Un sonido gutural y áspero. Cuando él retiró la mano de su boca, ella pudo observar sangre.

¡Estaba tosiendo sangre! ¡Por Dios!

Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas hasta que él la tomó de la muñeca y le indicó algo con el brazo.

—Agua —gruñó.

—¡Agua! —exclamó ella, aún alarmada—. ¡Sí!

Señaló con el dedo índice el borde de su cama y vociferó:

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Se giró y lo miró.

—Siéntate. Ahora regreso.

Salió disparada por el pasillo y se metió en la cocina. Abrió la alacena y sacó un cuenco y barras de proteínas. Depositó las barras en el pretil de mármol y viajó hasta el lavaplatos. Abrió la llave de agua caliente y sumergió el cuenco debajo de la tira de agua.

Corrió y se adentró en el baño. Ella deslizó el espejo de la pared hacia un lado y miró a la compuerta que había detrás de él. ¿Dónde estaban las malditas pastillas?

" _Esto no. Esto tampoco. ¿Por qué mi tía tiene eso?"_

Hasta que las encontró. No sabía el nombre del medicamento, pero aquellas cápsulas siempre le habían quitado el dolor corporal y la fiebre. Eran una bendición. También acomodó unas vendas y pomadas entre sus manos. Y se las arregló para enredar el kit de primeros auxilios a su brazo opuesto.

No supo cómo lo hizo, tal vez la tensión o el nerviosismo la empujaron al límite de su velocidad; pero para cuando pudo pensar, ella ya estaba hincada frente a Raphael con el cuenco agua, pastillas, pomadas y un botiquín. Tal vez tardó menos de dos minutos o tal vez no, pero supo que no había tardado tanto porque él apenas estaba sentándose cuando llegó.

Tampoco sabía si sus brazos habían crecido o si había mejorado en agilidad, porque nada se le cayó durante el viaje hacia su habitación.

Le entregó la botella con agua que también había conseguido traer y él respingó cuando la tomó, pero no se quejó en voz alta. Ella supuso que el agua fría le haría un tremendo mal, considerando la temperatura de su cuerpo, así que había tomado una botella del refrigerador que apenas había metido hace una hora. No estaría caliente de todos modos. Ella imaginó que estaría fresca y eso le haría bien a su garganta.

La adrenalina le vibró en las venas y le recorrió las arterias hasta el bombeo del corazón. Probablemente no era adrenalina, sino angustia. Tal vez era por eso que el pulso le aumentaba con tal magnitud, como la temperatura de un motor debajo de un sol calcinante.

Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse, porque no quería alarmarlo.

Removiólas prendas en su armario y buscó una toalla pequeña. Eso le serviría para limpiarle las heridas.

—Está bien —murmuró, regresando junto a él—. Voy a limpiar tus heridas. Quédate quieto, ¿sí?

Él no hizo ningún movimiento en respuesta. Probablementeporque la pregunta había sido absurdamente tonta. Él cerró los ojos y gimió levemente, con los músculos tensos.

—Raph…—le dijo ella, con ansiedad—, me dices si algo te duele mucho, ¿sí?

Como él no respondió, la preocupación le picó en la piel y la forzó a apurarse.

Ella mojó el trapo con agua tibia y le sonrió ligeramente, con la preocupación en sus ojos. Sabía con certeza que Raphael no llegaría con ella así de la nada a menos que no fuera una emergencia, y eso la preocupaba inmensamente.

 _Y_ __ _pensar que hace muy poco tarareaba "Animals" de Martin Garrix con toda tranquilidad. Y pensar que hace unos minutos acababa de ver un maratón extremadamente bueno de películas. Y pensar que ahora estaba sufriendo de una ansiedad incontrolable._

Le examinó con cuidado las heridas de los brazos y de las piernas (ninguna en el caparazón) y dictaminó cuáles eran más profundas. Fueron las que limpió primero. Alcohol, agua y algodón. La delicadeza con la que llevaba a cabo el acto, no hacía más que expandir el tiempo; pero es que no se atrevía a lastimarlo.

Raphael hizo muecas extrañas de vez en vez, cuando el trapo le pasaba por la piel y la sangre seca, pero no llegó a quejarse. Por mucho que arrugara el ceño y apretara los dedos en la palma de la mano.

Y entonces pasó algo raro.

April estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Raph la admiraba con atención y cautela desde su posición. Ella se levantó con meticulosidad y se sentó junto a él.

Al momento en que April le pasó un algodón con alcohol por el cuello, él estiró el brazo y le tomó el cabello. Lo hizo con cuidado, y lo jaló hacia sí. Pero no dijo nada.

April se detuvo por un instante y se congeló en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Los dedos de él le hurgaban el cuero cabelludo con gracia y ternura.

—Lo siento —le murmuró ella, cuando ya hubo terminado—. No soy muy buena para esto.

La voz le tembló y decidió ocultar sus sentimientos en un rincón de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que de pronto la preocupación le vino al tope? ¿Cómo es que, de pronto, él la maravilló de esa manera?

No era normal.

A continuación, casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, él —de forma muy cautivadora y emergente—, le dedicó una sonrisa. Prácticamente, lo único que hizo fue elevar ambas comisuras de los labios medio centímetro; pero aquello la llenó de alivio.

Hurgó entre las cosas que había llevado consigo y buscó la pomada. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y la untó entre sus dedos. Estaba fría y cremosa. Y olía a lavanda con alcohol, por alguna razón. Acarició con cuidado la piel escamosa con sus dedos y le aplicó la pomada a su amigo; pasó por todas sus heridas profundas y ella pudo jurar que él se estremeció ante el tacto. Eso la ponía nerviosa. Podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, a pesar de que él estuviera a una distancia muy considerable.

En seguida, sacó las vendas del botiquín y las enrolló fuerte y hábilmente alrededor de cada una de las heridas. Eso tardó un poco, y ninguno de los dos habló en ese instante. Sin embargo, April podía escuchar la normalización de su respiración y podía percibir la regularización de su pulso. La mano de Raphael nunca se alejó de su cabello, y eso le enviaba hormiguitas a través de la espina dorsal que tenía que ignorar.

Cuando ya hubo terminado con las heridas de su cuerpo de manera completa, se hundió en el colchón junto a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Le examinó de cerca los párpados y los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

Entonces Raphael le hundió la mano en el cabello y la acercó a él de modo que podía sentir su aliento. Olía extraño, como a menta con algo tóxico.

Él abrió más los párpados y la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes el pelo mojado —musitó. Lo cual era obvio, pero lo dijo con voz tan dulce que le embriagó los oídos.

La sangre se le arremolinó en las mejillas a causa de la distancia que había entre ellos. No obstante, no se atrevió a alejarse más que un milímetro.

—Sí, bueno… Eso pasa cuando…

Él la miró atentamente, como si su respuesta fuera sumamente interesante. Y ella cayó. La mente se le bloqueó y quedó en ascuas.

¿Por qué él tenía las pupilas dilatadas? No se había dado cuenta antes. Mantenía los ojos desorbitados y cristalinos. Y las pupilas enormes, vaya.

—Cuando… —repitió, pero se ahogó en medio de la frase. Y no pudo continuar.

La respiración se le agitó. Pensó en Raphael. Pensó en él de un modo que nunca había hecho. Pensó en sus ojos, en sus cautivadores ojos verdes que eran del todo perfectos. En la manera en que sus músculos se tensaban al golpear algo. En su sonrisa. En su magnífica, magnífica sonrisa. Pensó en que estaba herido, y en que la estaba tocando. Y algo dentro la invadió, algo cálido y refulgente. No sabía qué era, y no quería averiguarlo.

Tenía quince años, demonios. Ambos tenían quince años y eran amigos. Ambos se habían visto desde hace tiempo y ella nunca se había dado cuenta de que sentía _esa cosa rara_ en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca.

—Raph…—suplicó.

Él se acercó. Estaba helado.

—Yo… yo…

Raphael le acarició la mejilla y se quedó ahí. A un centímetro de distancia, admirándola.

Miró de nuevosus ojos; miró sus pupilas dilatadas y sus heridas a lo largo del rostro. Y la realidad le cayó como piedra en el estómago.

—Voy… a traerte hielo —le dijo—. Para el ojo.

Deslizó la mano entre la de él y la apartó sólo un poco.

Se levantó temblando y se escabulló entre él, a la cocina.

Dentro de unos minutos, Raphael yacía acostado en su cama respirando regularmente, con vendas en el cuerpo, los ojos cerrados y hielo en el rostro.

April procuró ignorar el latido de su corazón y la vocecilla en su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez que él realmente era apuesto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

No tenía la seguridad de que le contestaría, pero necesitaba decirlo.

Raphael se rió lacónicamente y se encogió.

—No mucho —contestó.

Después sonrió levemente.

—Pero estoy mejor.

—Me alegro —dijo, sinceramente—. ¿Qué… fue lo que pasó?

Raphael suspiró con pesadez, como si recordar aquello le doliera terriblemente. _No tanto cómo me dolió el pecho hace unos segundos de los nervios._

—Bueno —comenzó, con voz ronca—. Yo estaba en el patrullaje nocturno.

—¿Iban tus hermanos?

—No —refutó—. Se supone que iría con Casey, pero el muy maldito no apareció en toda la noche.

April puso los ojos como platos. _Jones. El muy arrogante dejó solo a Raphael en medio de un patrullaje que casi le costó la vida. Qué cretino._

—Y… bueno, al principio no había acción. Pero de pronto aparecieron unos Dragones Púrpura y yo, tú sabes, sólo pensé: _vaya, estos idiotas son mi cena. Gracias, ya tenía hambre._

Se rió.

—En ese momento sonaba bien en mi cabeza.

Ella sonrió. Más por lástima y ternura, que por diversión.

—Aún lo hace.

—No me tengas compasión. Suena terrible… Pero da igual, el punto es que yo pensé que eran pan comido. Y lo fueron… Los primeros diez.

April abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un respingo.

—Pero —continuó—, después aparecieron otros diez. Y otros. Y yo no llevaba armas porque las había olvidado. Y fui lo suficientemente obstinado como para no huir, porque me decía: _vamos, Raph, son los Dragones Púrpura_.

Gimió.

—Y entonces ellos me lanzaron una especie de gas. Una droga. Y me cegó. Y, bueno, obviamente me _drogó._

April se atragantó.

—En realidad —murmuró, como si le apenara decirlo en voz alta—, creo que aún estoy drogado porque tú… porque tú y yo… porque, bueno, tú estás muy…

Se ahogó en medio de la oración y ella pudo asegurar que cerró la boca bruscamente, como riñéndose.

Ella se ruborizó al recordarlo tan cerca de ella.

—Y… ahí estaba yo —dijo, con voz alterada—: ciego, drogado, sin armas y frente a un puñado de Dragones. Y… tú consigues la idea, porque terminé aquí.

—Lo siento —fue su respuesta automática, pero no sonó muy bien una vez salida de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, se me pasará.

Entonces se levantó, se sentó, se quitó el hielo de los ojos y la miró.

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos la penetraron de forma encantadora. _Oh, no. Otra vez no._ Porque algo le decía muy en el fondo que si volvía a hacer aquello, seguro lo besaría.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —inquirió ella, al cabo de un rato. Su voz se escuchó trastornada, pero fingió no notarlo.

Él sonrió, captando el mensaje.

—No.

Raphael se arrastró hasta llegar junto a ella. Se estiró, y entonces… la abrazó.

Sus manos le rodearon la cintura y sus dedos le acariciaron la espalda. _Es la droga, es la droga._ La estrujó entre él y hundió la cara en su cabello. _Es la droga, es la droga._

Respiró. Una y otra vez hasta que April sintió cosquillas en la nuca y la respiración se le cortó por completo. Y se le olvidó cómo volver a hacerlo, se le olvidó cómo se volvía a respirar. El estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón le palpitó en el pecho con tanta intensidad que estaba segura de que él podía escucharlo. No obstante, si él lo escuchó, tuvo la delicadeza y cortesía de no mencionarlo.

—Gracias —masculló, antes de alejarse. _Es la droga._

April lo miró un par de segundos hasta que sus ojos le picaron de vergüenza.

—Creo que… —farfulló—, le avisaré a tus hermanos que te quedarás aquí esta noche.

—No es necesario.

Ella se armó de valor y le tomó la mano.

—Les avisaré.

Pero al retiró al instante.

A pesar de lo mucho que le debían de temblar las piernas, se puso de pie y caminó hacia afuera. Tocó el interruptor y la habitación quedó a oscuras. No se despidió de él, porque la voz ya no le salía.

Antes de salir, escuchó el colchón crujir por el peso de Raph, y una burbuja de alivio le llenó el pecho.

No le haría ningún daño dormir en el sofá esa noche. Extrañaría su cama, eso era seguro. Pero no creía poder soportar estar con Raph en _la misma cama toda una maldita noche._ Iba a morirse de vergüenza.

Cuando tomó el teléfono fijo de la cómoda y tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al espejo, se avergonzó. Un furioso rubor le adornaba las mejillas y seguía sintiendo el pulso acelerado en el pecho.

Raphael estaba drogado. La había abrazado por un impulso de las drogas. Y a ella no le había gustado que lo hiciera, por supuesto que no… era simple compasión.

Eso era. _Sí. Eso era._

Aunque… ¿entonces por qué le seguían temblando las piernas?

Mierda.

* * *

 _N/A: Hey. Espero que les haya gustado y que esto haya recompensado un mínimo mi ausencia. Prometo que mañana publico._

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y no olvides dejarme un review. Por favor, no me hagas sufrir y hazme saber tu opinión al respecto._

 _Yo sé que esto está algo fuera de lugar y que probablemente no es muy bueno, pero tengan compasión, haha._

 _¿Tomates, flores? ¡Ya saben que soy alérgica al tomate! ¿Eh?_

 _Bueno. ¡Las amo personitas lectoras!_

 _¡Lean mucho!_


End file.
